comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Rider II
Background Daniel "Danny" Ketch was born to Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale alongside his sister Barbara, but were given away to a widowed woman named Francis Ketch when they were very young. The two grew up only knowing Mrs. Ketch as their mother, but their biological mom, Naomi Kale, continued to keep tabs on the kids until her death ten years later. On Halloween night when they were teenagers, Danny took his sister Barbra to a graveyard to give her the opportunity to take pictures of the grave of Harry Houdini. During this excursion, the siblings stumbled upon a confrontation between two gangs, one led by Deathwatch and the other made up of cronies belonging to the Kingpin. The two gangs began fighting each other, and Barbra cried out, causing Deathwatch to become alerted to her presence. Barbara was shot through the chest with an arrow by one of Deathwatch's henchmen, so Danny grabbed his sister's body and ran away to a nearby junkyard. Distressed, he hid there with his sister's unconscious body from Deathwatch's henchmen, and while hiding there he noticed a pristine motorbike with a glowing gas cap. Inspecting the glowing gas cap, Danny touched it with his hand and instantly transformed into Ghost Rider, a Spirit of Vengeance whose mission was to take revenge on those who shed innocent blood. As Ghost Rider, both Daniel's mind and Ghost Rider's mind were in control, resulting in Danny being only somewhat influential in his own actions. Ghost Rider confronted and began to torture the henchmen of Deathwatch, but was interrupted by the arrival of the police. Leaving Barbra's body behind, Ghost Rider escaped the police on his flaming motorbike, which had also been transformed when Danny touched the glowing gas cap. Eventually Ghost Rider drove into a secluded alleyway where he turned back into Daniel Ketch. Johnny Blaze traveled from the West Coast to confront this new Ghost Rider thinking the evil spirit Zarathos had returned. Blaze hunted down Ghost Rider and tried to kill him multiple times while Ketch kept attempting to escape Blaze and bring Blackout, who was killing multiple people, to justice. Finally, when Blaze watched Ghost Rider save a child in Central Park that Blackout was about to kill, he became less suspicious of Ghost Rider and stopped trying to kill him. He instead decided to observe Daniel to make sure that he wasn't Zarathos, and he taught Daniel how to fight and protect himself when he wasn't transformed into Ghost Rider. It was later discovered that Daniel Ketch and Johnny Blaze were brothers. Now, having learned lessons that Blaze had taught him, Ketch rides the open road, seeking justice for the innocent and vengeance to the wicked. Evil doers, monsters, Demons...keep off his world. Personality * Obsessed - Due to being the host of the Spirit of Vengeance, Danny has the constant urge to punish those who have done evil against the innocent. The greater the evil, the greater the punishment he must cast down upon them as the Rider. The Spirit of Vengeance compels him to never ignore the cries of the innocent, instead to serve as their blade of vengeance. * Kind - In his core, Danny Ketch is a kind person, always willing to greet someone with a kind smile. He's never one to just blow someone off when hearing their cares and concerns. He enjoys socialization, despite his loner status, and thus is inevitably quick to make friends, even if it's dangerous in his line of work. He has a long history with working well with others. * Protective - Ketch is -very- protective of his friends and loved ones. Being the hell-hunter that he is, it's not uncommon to stoke the flames of his anger (both as human and as the Rider) by harming his allies. To those close to him, he would come at a call, and defend them until the last bitter stroke of the end. For them, not even Hell itself could terror him from coming to the aid of those he loves. Loner = Danny's natural state when it comes to being social is to be alone and quiet. Even in a group, it's not odd to find him at a distance watching over them or not being incredibly talkative. In his free time, he normally goes on long rides alone on his motorcycle. * Serious - Danny is not the kind of guy to make quick, witty jokes (though he sometimes displays a sense of humor). He is often very straight to the paint without wasting time with side stories and the like. Most forms of comedy just don't work on him. Logs